


My Random Plot Bunnies

by NoahArrynne0022



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Plot, Plotbunnies, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahArrynne0022/pseuds/NoahArrynne0022
Summary: I have these plot ideas that pops up from time to time.I want to write them but I still have open works that still needed to be updated so I'm compiling my plots here for adoption.Some of them I might write myself and I'll take it down if I did.Please feel free to use my ideas, just ask permission first.





	1. Chapter 1

Permission Requirements.

 

1\. Please have a preview of how you imagine chapter one of the plot will go.

2\. If you have a fanfiction.net account please send me your username as well.

3\. When you have the green light to write the idea, please at least mention my username account once in the story you've adopted.

That's all I need.


	2. Harry Potter OC No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter
> 
> Original Character Story
> 
> Time Travel
> 
> Pairings not set in stone, but I'm thinking TMR/OC

**Story** : Harry Potter

**Type** : Original Character, Time Travel, Alternate Universe

**Pairing** : Possible Tom Marvolo Riddle/Original Character

 

**Original Character Profile** :

Before Time Travel:

Aries Frances Potter

Born Year: 2397

Wand: 11½ inches, Birch wood, with Phoenix feather and Thestral Hair and the Elder Wand (Harry Potter locked it away instead of breaking it or leaving it back to Dumbledore's tomb.)

Parents: Cassiopeia Agnes Bourbon (Black Descent, Squib)

Henry Lillium Potter (Harry Potter's Grandson)

After Time Travel:

Aries Victoria Peverell

Born: October 31, 1927

Wand: Same as above.

Parents: Catherine Aria Peverell (Antioch Peverell Descent)

Marius Arcturus Black (Black Descent, Squib)

Personality: Obssessive, Mad Genius, Slightly Dark. She is not a Sheep of the herd she was a predator of her own right, her loyalty is only to those who she considers as family. She is proud to be a descendant of Harry Potter but she thinks that her great-grandfather lost the opportunity to become great because he had let his emotions manipulate his actions and was lead around like a cattle for slaughter.

**Plot** : Aries Potter was the remaining descendant of the Potter family. She was born in the middle of a war between muggles and the wizards.

As one if the last handful of witches and wizards, Aries a certified genius, obsessed with the old glory of the wizarding world, devised a plan to travel back in time where Lord Voldemort was on the loose, around the time where he first resurrected.

Not bothered by the consequences she uses the remaining wizard and witches alive and some muggles as sacrifice for her time travel spell. She also in possession of the three Deathly Hallows which she uses to power up her ritual.

However, there was a miscalculation when the ritual/spell started, the muggles found her base of operations and killed her in the middle of the ritual. The ritual was completed and was a success but something happened differently from the intended.

When Aries come to she was reborn again from a different set of parents in a different timeline. She found out she was born 1927 almost a year after Lord Voldemort is born.

So she changes her plans to befriend younger Voldemort and help him to conquer the whole wizarding world.


	3. Hannibal x Sherlock, BBC Crossover No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal, NBC x Sherlock, BBC Crossover
> 
> Female Hannibal Lecter
> 
> Crossover
> 
> Pairings: Fem! Hannibal/Sherlock

**Story:** NBC Hannibal, BBC Sherlock

 **Type:** Crossover, Gender Bender

 **Pairing:** Fem! Hannibal/Sherlock

**Character Profile:**

Female Hannibal Lecter

"Annalise Lecter"

Personality: Hannibal's Personality in the TV series. More Elegant and Poised.

She will be more obssessive of Sherlock than Hannibal is with Will Graham.

 **Plot:** This is set years before Hannibal/Annalise meets with Will Graham. (Whether they will meet or not doesn't matter as they haven't met in this story.)

And a little after Sherlock and John became flatmates.

Hannibal/Annalise Lecter met John Watson before he became a Combat Medic in Afghanistan. John had a crush on her before.

She laters meets Sherlock as John's flatmate. Where she is almost caught as a cannibal but not quite. The start of her interest in Sherlock. Sherlock calls her a predator disguised as prey.

Meets with Mycroft, where she invited both John and Sherlock for a dinner party and he shows up uninvited she then comments, "If I wasn't so fond of your brother Mr. Holmes you would have been in the main course of my dinner party, as you are being rude."

In the middle of Moriarty and Sherlock's game with each other, Moriarty will kidnap Hannibal/Annalise where they will interact with each other and she tells Moriarty that she was jealous of him for taking all of Sherlock's attention.

Moriarty mocks her but she escapes on her own without Sherlock's help and she manage to almost kill Moriarty if it weren't for his goons. She escapes Moriarty goons and meets half way of Sherlock solving the case to her rescue.


End file.
